The Talk
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Renesme is in a point in her life where she needs the talk about puberty. But it takes a wrong turn.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fun one shot about Edward giving his daughter the _talk_ about sex.

Epov

"Renesme will you come in here for a minute?"

My fourteen year old came in "yea dad what's up?"

I smiled "Renesme um come sit down beside me."

She sat beside me on the couch. "Am I in trouble dad?"

"No honey. You know as you get older your body starts to change and you start to have urges." I swear this girl is so innocent. "Honey I want to have the _talk_ with you."

She frowned "dad stop."

I sighed "Renesme I am your father you need to hear this."

She yelled "MOM!"

Bella came in then "yea honey."

Renesme looked at me "tell her dad what you are trying to tell me."

I sighed "The _Talk_. You and Jake are starting to get serious."

I then heard Bella laugh.

I turned to her "what is so funny honey."

She frowned "that is exactly what Charlie said to me when he was about to give me the sex talk."

Renesme frowned "Dad Jake and I are not together anymore I broke up with him so you can save your breath."

I looked at Bella and she shrugged.

Renesme ran up to her room. 

Bella came over to me and sat on my lap "honey she is upset she is the exact same way I was as a child."

I smiled "she is little twin Bella."

She smiled "not exactly Edward."

She got up and walked up the stairs "honey I will talk to her about it."

I nodded.

Bpov

"Renesme honey?"

I opened her door and looked around. Renesme was on the bed with her head in her pillow.

"Renesme honey. There are other people out there."

She shook her head "But he imprinted on me mom. ME! Not that little bitch I caught him with."

I frowned "Honey hold on. Do you still love him?"

She shrugged "My heart hurts mom."

I nodded "sweetheart it will get better there are other people out there."

She nodded "But I loved him."

I nodded.

I hugged her "if he is your true love he will come back around. Did I ever tell you the story about Your father and I?"

She nodded "Thank-you mom. I just want to be alone now."

I nodded "okay honey"

I walked back downstairs to Edward to see he was slouched down.

I smiled and walked over to him "everything will be alright."

He nodded "your right Bella. I'm not letting that bastard near my daughter again."

I nodded.


	2. Bitching

Jpov

Nessie please it's not what it looked like.

The door opened then and Edward came out.

I sighed "Edward can you go and get your daughter for me."

He shook his head "no I will not got and get her you won't see her again Jake you broke my little angel's heart and I won't let that happen a second time."

I frowned "Edward you can't keep me from her."

"I beg to differ Jacob you will never see her ever again Jake I promise you. Renesme knows what she saw she showed it to me and she is really upset and I will not let her be upset like that again she worried Bella and I with her depression."

I sighed "Edward maybe I can make her better the same way I made Bella better when you left you owe me."

He growled "fine but if you make her more upset I promise I will not hesitate to kill you in front of her. Do you understand me? You may have imprinted on her but she is my daughter I will make sure that you die personally if you upset her now go up there."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Nessie's door "honey can we talk?"

"NO! DAD!"

I heard Edward yell "Honey talk to him he is desperate. Even coming over here was a risk."

She opened her door "you have five minutes make it quick."

I frowned "honey, Nessie um I love you. What you saw wasn't what you thought it was she was coming onto me but-"

"No Jake you listen to me I don't care who was doing what I know what I saw and you were enjoying it Jake so I will not forgive you now DAD!"

He ran in "yea Honey?"

I frowned "fine Ness if you want me you know where to find me. Bye"

I walked out of the house and changed into a wolf from being upset. I was so upset that I ran to Canada.

Epov

I looked at Renesme and sighed "honey are you okay?"

She yelled "GO AWAY DAD YOU AND YOUR DUMB FRIENDS IT'S YOUR FAULT HE EVEN INPRINTED ON ME!"

I sat down "honey calm down I love you will you do that for me? Will you calm down? Now we don't need to tell your mom about this do we?"

I then heard "tell me what?"

Of course Renesme being mad snitched on me "dad let Jake in and he made everything worse."

Bella glared at me "is this true Edward Anthony Cullen?"

I glared right back "yes it is Isabella Marie Cullen."

She came over to me and grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the room "Now why in the world would you let Jake come in this house after you promise you wouldn't Edward."

I frowned "I owed him a favor."

She glared "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN I DON'T CARE HOW MANY FAVORS HE OWES YOU-YOU WILL NEVER LET THAT MUTT AROUND MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN OR ELSE."

I glared back at her "Bella honey calm down sweetheart I promise everything will be alright. By the way don't threaten me Bella you know you can't live without me and I can't live without you."

Renesme then came down "I see I don't matter to you two go on this is amusing anyway."

I looked at Bella she looked back "honey we care about you."

She frowned "yea sure the same way you cared enough just to let Jake just come in when you knew I was mad. Yea you really cared."

I shook my head "Renesme keep this up and I will whip you and that's a promise."

She screamed "I would rather you terminated me when I was in mother stomach or is that really who you are mother?"

I watched Bella leave the house. I looked at Renesme and glared at her "Renesme Carlie Cullen go to your room and wait for me there. I will be there in a little while."

She ran up the stairs "By the way you are no longer my father."

I growled "Get your ass to your room now."

She frowned and didn't move from her spot on the stairs. She had her arms crossed and bottom lip out.

I sighed "fine stay there I don't care your ass is still going to get beat.

I ran in the direction Bella went and saw her by the lake humming a song. I recognized the song as the song she hummed to Renesme as a baby.

She stopped humming "Edward you can stop trying to sneak up on me it isn't going to work. I can hear you.

I walked over to her "honey she didn't mean it. She was just mad."

She frowned "oh she meant it Edward trust me. All the things she said hurt me but the thing that hurt me the most way the question why did we not terminate her. Because I didn't want to terminate her I loved her. My little nudger."

I smiled and hugged her "honey she is sorry she knows you're her mother and I'm her father. Trust me she doesn't want the Volturi to be her parents."

She nodded "how do you always know the right things to say to me Edward?"

I smiled "Because I love you and I can feel what your feeling."

She kept looking at the ground.

I nudged her neck "honey look at me. She didn't mean it I promise you when we get back to the house she is going to apologize to you and then I will give her a butt a beating. Please Bella she was just mad."

She frowned "I don't want a fake apology Edward and that is exactly what this is a fake apology. You have to let her apologize on her own or else she will never learn."

I nodded "I know honey I won't make her apologize but she sure will feel like giving you an apology when I'm done with her."

She nodded "Just don't hurt her Edward I know how out of control you can get when you are angry. I've seen it first hand.

I nodded.


	3. Change of Plans

"RENESME GET IT HERE NOW!" I called out her window.

She went outside knowing full well that Bella and I were mad at her.

I heard her sigh and open the front door. "dad?"

I walked downstairs and crossed my arms over my chest "yes Nessie?"

She frowned and toed the floor "I'm sorry I was just mad."

"You were mad and you took it out on the wrong person Nessie you are to never talk to your mother like that ever again do you understand me?"

She nodded "yes."

I frowned "yes what Nessie?"

She sighed "yes sir father."

Bella then came in the room "hey my babies."

Nessie and I both nodded towards her.

I went to the living room and Bella followed. "Edward calm down she didn't mean anything when she said what she did. She is a teenager. Teenagers have hormones and that will not change with our daughter. I promise. She may be half Vampire but she will still have my hormones. Let's put it this way if you could would you change anything about her?

"Of course not I love her. She is and always will be my baby. Now I may not approve of what she does from time to time but there is no way in hell that I could not love her. She is my flesh and your blood."

She nodded "See Edward your just mad. I promise this will all blow over in a few days."

"But what if it doesn't Bella. I don't want her to hate me. Remember that one time she wanted to sleep with us and I told her she was too old to be doing that. So she held a grudge against me for it I can't remember for how long she held that grudge but it was for a while."

Then there was a knock on my study door. "Nessie you can come in."

She did "dad I don't hate you. I may not like the things you do but you are my father and I could never hate you. I mean yea I will say I hate you but it is just because I'm mad at you."

I nodded "you were eavesdropping again weren't you."

She nodded "you always beat yourself up for things that are not your fault take for example mom you have told me millions of times about the story where dad left you and dad you beat yourself up over it. But you were just doing what was best for mom even though you both almost died. But it's the thought that counts right mom?"

She smiled "right honey. See Edward even our daughter thinks you shouldn't beat yourself up over that incident."

I nodded "by the way Nessie who told you that story?"

"Aunt Alice."

I sighed "should have known."

Nessie turned around "by the way dad if someone came to try and take me away from you and mom would you and the whole family do whatever it took to get me back?"

I frowned "Of course I would Nessie. You are my daughter I love you to death. You are my baby. No you and your mother are my babies and I can't live without you two so of course I would do whatever it takes to get you back."

She frowned "dad who were those people that came when I was just born. The one's that came to kill all of us?"

I frowned "the Volturi baby.

She nodded and turned and left my study.

I turned towards Bella "you and Nessie will be the death of me you know it honey."

She smiled and nodded. Then bent down to kiss me "I love you."

I nodded "Love you too Bella. Always will. Till Death do us part."

She nodded happy that I just said our vows.


End file.
